Of Guns And Katana's
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Cloud Is A Seductive Prostitiute. Leon Is A Merciless Assassin. Cloud/Leon With AkuRoku Sora/Riku Kairi/Namine And Hints Of Zack/Cloud And Seifer/Squall


**I Ownie Nothing. I Got This Idea Off Of The Sin City Yarn The Big Fat Kill. It Was Originally A AkuRoku Story But Since My Dear Friend TimeladyRoxas Has A Really Bad Cloud/Leon Fetish At The Moment I Decided To Do It As A Cloud Leon Story.**

The rain came down hard on my shoulders as I chased my soon to be victim down the streets of Radiant Gardens. I had been keeping track of this man for almost a week now and I had finally found him in person. I noticed that he was leading me into district four of Radiant Gardens which was called by the locals 'Hollow Bastion'. I hadn't been down here for almost a month, not since after...well that didn't matter. What mattered now was killing this guy. I had guessed that since he was leading me down he would think that he would be safe. Sadly he was only treading closer and closer to his death. He swiftly turned a corner and ran down an alleyway where I was about to follow him until I felt the side of a gun pressing into my cheek.

"We'll take it from here Leon" The clam soothing voice of the sultry vixen beside me floated through my ears and it never failed to calm me even in a situation like this. He looked like an angel and he could easily be mistaken for one. However behind those sparkling blues eyes and that calm soothing voice was a sadistic 19-year old who loved nothing more than to see other people scream in pain. I felt the gun trailing down my cheek and down my neck.

"This is my job and I do it alone, Cloud" His name suited him well. He fluttered his eyelashes over his sky blue eyes before that sadistic smile I knew all too well appeared on his angelic features. Before I could say anything, a small girl appeared from behind Cloud holding a sword that was bigger than herself. She had an emotionless expression on her face as Cloud dragged the gun back up so it was resting on my cheek again.

"Oh come on _Squall_. It has been a whole five weeks and Kairi is desperate for a target practice." Kairi looked at me with a secret longing in her eyes. A longing for blood. I gave one quick and Kairi stalked off to follow the man I had been tracking. Cloud smirked and removed the gun that he was holding to my cheek. However the feeling of cold metal against my skin was replaced by the feeling of a pair of soft wet lips against my cheek. Cloud kissed every stretch of skin that was available to him until he reached my ear.

"I've never seen you down here in a while _Squall_" He knew I hated it when he called me that but it didn't stop him. I felt his hands slowly feeling down my body. Although I didn't show it, I was desperate to feel his baby soft skin again my rough taut skin once again. The so-called Hollow Bastion district of Radiant Gardens was where Cloud and his group of so-called 'whores' stayed. However that's really what they all were. Cloud had assumed leadership over everyone in Hollow Bastion and it was his responsibility to look after everyone. Not only that but he is also the older brother of the 'twins'. Roxas and Sora had made a name for themselves amongst the other residents of Hollow Bastion because of the way they seduce people with they're boy-ish looks, sleeping with them and then stealing everything they have on them or in Roxas's case...killing them.

Cloud still didn't stop with his ministrations even when we could both clearly hear the screams of my...well Kairi's victim now. It was clear that Kairi was mutilating the man as I could hear the body parts falling to the ground but Cloud wasn't bothered in the slightest. However cloud did eventually stop his soothing touches once Kairi reappeared. Two things I knew about Kairi was that she never spoke and that she didn't sleep with anyone other than her lover Namine. In one hand Kairi was holding a very expensive looking watch and a wallet and in the other....she held his severed head. She slowly handed over the watch and wallet but I didn't even have time to look at it in my hand before It was stolen back off of me and I had a sword pressed firmly against my neck. Directly in front of me stood the thief while at my side stood my captor. Sora and Roxas Strife were just like they're older brother. Sora held the watch and wallet in his small child-like hands. He was wearing a blue tank top which showed off his flat stomach, a pair of black denim mini shorts and a pair of flip flops. It was very common for Sora to be mistaken for a child even though he was 15 and a girl.  
Roxas on the other hand stood with a pair of very tight denim jeans and a black sleeveless zipper which wasn't zipped up. The outfit was completed with a scarf that covered half of Roxas's face.

"This watch is pretty. I think I'll give it to Riku since silly old Riku lost his old one" Sora was very child-like in most respects but he wasn't as weak as he looked. Sora had inherited the angelic looks of his older brother and he was the most civilized person in the district which put him in perfect contrast with his twin brother. Roxas was extremely violent and deadly, one wrong move in his presence and you were dead. I could have easily moved from Roxas's hold IF he wielded an ordinary sword but he didn't. Roxas's sword was curved at the end so it hooked around my neck and it was easy for him to simply take my head off.

"Roxas leave Leon alone" It took Roxas less than a second to sheath 'Akuma' back in her hold. Roxas along with Kairi was extremely proficient with a sword simply because he had to be as he knew about the war they're were currently faced with by SOLDIER.

"What do you know about the war, Leon?" From the shadows a tall boy with long silky silver hair appeared. I knew that this was Riku just by the sound of his voice.

"Riku" This boy was just as violent as Roxas and it wasn't a very good idea to cross even for someone such as myself. I only had a moment to look at the boy before a brown blur rushed past me and ran right into Riku. Due to Sora's lithe form Riku easily lifted him up as the brunette ran into him while Roxas took a stand beside Cloud.

"SOLDIER believe that it is a disgrace to the government that people like yourselves get to run this district under your own laws and they cannot interfere so they want to go to war to basically obliterate every last one of you." I wasn't making any of that up because that is what I had heard. The rain was now coming down harder than it had been before.

"What do you mean 'People like us'?" I could already hear the rage in Roxas's voice.

"Prostitutes. That is what I mean." I heard Roxas pulling out 'Akuma' and I knew he wouldn't regret it he sliced me in half right here, right now. "I didn't say it Roxas. They did. I'll try and find out more about SOLDIER but I can't promise anything until then." With that I walked off towards my own apartment in district two.

XXXX

I had been over a week now since I had been to see Cloud or anyone else and I had been unsuccessful in finding anything out about this supposed war. I lifted myself up from the chair in which I was sitting and headed for the two to see if I could try and find some information. I opened my door to find Roxas and Kairi standing outside of my apartment. Both of them had they're swords unsheathed and they looked as if they were out for blood.

"They've got Cloud" Roxas spoke in a harsh tone that demanded that I follow him. I sighed and picked up the gun I had resting on the table beside the door and followed the two teenagers out. Roxas was the only person in Hollow Bastion who could drive and in a situation like this, he drove like a psychopath. Once we were in Hollow Bastion the first thing we saw was two members of SOLDIER carrying a small person who was kicking and screaming against they're restraints. Roxas suddenly recognized the person as Sora. With that Roxas jumped out of the car and used the shadows to mask himself so he could close enough to his brother's captors in order to take them down. However before Roxas could reach them two loud gun shots were heard and the two soldiers fell down with a scream and Sora's squirming body thumps against the concrete. Roxas slowly walked over to Sora's former captors and slowly chopped they're limbs off one by one. Riku appeared once again but this time he was holding one of his gun and he was with someone I had never seen before.

"At least your getting better Roxy" The person I had never seen before walked closer and closer to Roxas. I personally thought he had a death wish until Roxas turned around, pulled down his scarf and pressed his lips violently against the other man's. Kairi stood beside me as we watched Riku free Sora of all of his restraints.

"We don't even know where Cloud is so how can we hope to find him" Sora had a point. We had no idea where Cloud was being held and we had know idea of how many people were guarding him. If we don't know this information and we still went hunting for Cloud we could easily end up dead.

"I know where he is" Out from one of the many corner in this area of Hollow Bastion appeared a small blond girl who was shakily holding a gun.

"Namine" We all looked at Kairi in disbelief. That was the first time anyone had ever heard her speak well by the look on Namine's face it wasn't the first time she spoke in her presence. "Cloud is actually just in that building on the very top floor" Namine was an extremely clever individual but she spends most of her time cooped up in the small house she shares with Kairi. Roxas immediately started walking towards the building and that was when I knew I wouldn't be able to negotiate with him.

XXXX

_"Such beauty and strength. It's a shame you left the SOLDIER program when you did Cloud, you would have made a fine 1st. But instead you became a filthy worthless slut. What would Fair say if he could see you now." I struggled relentlessly against my restraints but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't believe Sephiroth had the nerve to even mention that name._

_"How dare you speak about Zack. IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED WHEN HE DID" I felt sick as Sephiroth's hands started feeling down my body. It was the feeling of disgust in my stomach and it swept all over my body as I felt his long sharp nails digging into my skin."You were always just jealous of me Sephiroth. This is why your wedging a war with me and my people" He could feel the sicking smirk on his face growing wider and wider._

_"Why on earth would I be jealous of someone like you. Your just a pathetic whore" He was right I was just a whore but I had always held something he didn't _

_"You always were jealous of me because you knew that Zack loved me more than he ever loved you. That is why you killed him because you knew he would never come back to you but Zack blessed me before he died. He told that I should find someone I loved and stay with them." I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my cheek as Sephiroth slapped me. It was worth it though._

_"So you sell your body to everyone who wants it" I could still manage a smirk in a situation like this. In the room it was only me and Sephiroth as the rest of the soldiers were patrolling the building. I knew that someone would come for me. Whether it was Leon or my little brother's I knew someone would come. _

XXXX

We had Reach floor twenty-nine without any trouble what so ever. Namine had informed us that Cloud was on floor thirty which was the one above us. Namine stood behind all of his as we were about to charge up stairs and Kairi didn't want Namine getting hurt. However just as we set foot on the stairs all that could be heard was a close range gun shot. I turned around and all I could see were Namine's eyes rolling back into her head before her lifeless body slumped to the cold wooden floor. The crimson liquid ran from her head and formed a small pool on the floor. The man responsible looked down at the dead body with a proud smirk on his face. Roxas swiftly had his sword up against the man's neck and from the angle of his hand he was ready to slice his head off.

"No" Again Kairi's voice was heard and she walked up to man and dug her nails into a pressure point in his neck. " I'll do it and I'll make it painful" When Kairi said she will make something painful she meant _really_ painful. As we ran up the stairs we could hear the agonized screams of Namine's killer.

We opened the door to the first room on floor thirty and we saw Sephiroth standing beside a bound and gagged Cloud. Sephiroth cackled loudly as he unsheathed his mammoth sword from it's hold. Roxas pointed his sword at Sephiroth before he could fully unsheathe his sword.

"Look at all of you. Four stupid little sluts and a former SeeD, what on earth could you do to me?" Cloud looked so depressed and so broken. I could feel the overwhelming guilt consuming me. I suddenly had no idea what I was doing as I shot Sephiroth in the shoulder. He clutched his shoulder in pain as Roxas sliced all the ropes off of Cloud and started to run. Even after being tied up for quite a while Cloud could still run pretty well. On floor twenty-nine, Kairi stood in front of a mutilated body. The man quite clearly didn't die in peace and saying he went through hell on earth was probably an understatement. His legs had been chopped into three separate sections before Kairi had cut him from the waist down. His intestines were hanging out and the floor was washed with crimson colored blood. Kairi's sword was dripping with blood and she had tears streaming down her face. Even though she had killed this man in the most agonizing way possible how on earth could that make up for the death of her lover. Kairi was forever broken and now nothing could change that. She noticed that everyone was now charging down the stairs and swiftly turned around to pick up Namine's lifeless body and she began to descend down the stairs. I stood back watching her, I knew that Kairi would not allow Namine's final resting place to be a stinking old building. I quickly followed everyone down the stairs until we were outside of the building.

"Is it over?" Sadly everyone else wasn't as naive as Sora was. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist protectively as Kairi placed Namine's body in a small shelter nearby. Roxas looked up at the redhead standing beside him and nodded his head.

"Everyone run away from here. Axel go!" The redhead known as Axel threw something in building and stood there lighting a cigarette before the building blew up. The burning building didn't seem to faze Axel or Roxas. Sora stood beside Riku with a look of awe on his face.

"Now it's over Sora" Axel looked at the small brunette. I was ready to take my leave when I felt a pair of soft lips coliding with my own. I also felt a pair of hands gripping my jacket as if it was a lifeline. Suddenly the lips were removed and a soft voice filled the air around me.

"I knew you'd come for me Leon." He kissed me again. I wasn't the only one who wanted to feel the thrill of this sinful act once more, well kissing wasn't a sinful act but what I had on my mind was and I knew Cloud was thinking the same. However our reunion was short-lived as we heard a stomach churning laugh coming from within the fire.

"Did you really think I would go down that easily?" I hated it when people asked rhetorical questions. Sephiroth emerged from the flames looking almost entirely unharmed. Sora looked terrified and Kairi looked simply disgusted by Sephiroth's presence. The wound around his shoulder had turned black and he had a look of complete blood lust.

"All of you are pathetic if you I'd be killed by a group of ungrateful little whores" I was ready to shot the bastard in the head when Roxas gripped his sword and used it like a javelin to throw it through Sephiroth's stomach. A sicking sound was heard as has the sword pierced Sephiroth's skin but nobody was bothered by it. Well Sora was but that was Sora. I followed Cloud as he walked up to Sephiroth. I knew this was never going to end nicely for Sephiroth simply because Cloud was a sadistic little brat and I knew this all too well. He pressed the gun he was holding against Sephiroth's head -I don't know where he got his gun but he did have one-.

"If anyone is pathetic Sephiroth, it is you" Cloud smirked as I placed my gun to the other side of Sephiroth's head. I noticed that Riku had pulled Sora against his chest so he couldn't see what was going to happen. Even though he was lived his life in district four where murders and gruesome happening were common place, Sora was pretty squimish. At the exact same time we pulled the trigger and Sephiroth's head literally exploded. The blood splattered across our faces but it didn't concern either one of us.

"Is it over NOW?" Sora asked. Cloud pulled me into an earth shattering with blood splattered over our faces, nothing could hold back the fiery passion. After Seifer's death I though I was doomed to stand alone in my life. Now I know that I will stand together with Cloud.

"Yes Sora it is over now"

**Eek Personally A Bit Gruesome But Hey I Hope You Liked It Who Knows If Enough People Like It I May Do A Sequeal. Also For Those Who Don't Know Akuma Means Demon. A Fitting Name For Roxas's Sword.  
**


End file.
